ANOTHER Ball?
by Unknown Onee-sama
Summary: This is a RyouxIchigo fanfiction. My first one! XD Sorry, but I can't think of a summary or a better name. T.T So, if you have any good suggestions, please tell me in a review. RyouxIchigo Ryou Ichigo. Concrit is desired. Rated T for kissing and cussing.


WEWT!! FINALLY!! A story WITHOUT any stupid OCs! XD Gosh, those things were beginning to drive me CRAZY! XDD Anyway, this is just a drabble sort of fanfiction. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. I wrote this story because... Well, I wanted to write a french kiss scene. XDDD Yes, it's true. Shame on me. -smacks head- Also, this story will be about two or three chapters long. Soooo, I hope you like it! :3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way. Tokyo Mew Mew is the sole property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida.**

* * *

"ANOTHER ball?" The group of Mew Mews asked, slightly annoyed.

"What? It's fun, and we thought we should reward you guys." Keiichirou said, confused at why they sounded annoyed.

"Yeah. REAL fun getting my foot stepped on." Ryou muttered, smirking over at the scowling Ichigo.

"Shut up, Shirogane. I was nervous. Besides, maybe I WANTED to step on your foot. Crush those pretty little toes of yours, blondie." She smirked back at him.

Ryou scowled, and was about to shoot another remark at her, but Keiichirou interrupted.

"OKAY! Moving on! It's another formal ball. You have to wear a ball gown, an evening gown, WHATEVER you like best." He paused, winking. "You'd better get planning. It's tonight."

"TONIGHT?!" Mint shrieked dramatically. "How could you make it TONIGHT?! I don't have any time to get ready! I have WORK!" She put her hand on her head, acting like a complete drama queen.

"Drama queen." Ryou muttered, leaning back in the chair he sat in.

"We're closing the Café. You can all go home to get ready for the ball." Keiichirou smiled, seemingly not affected by Mint's shrieks. What he was thinking in his mind.. Was totally different . . .

_WHY THE HELL DO, I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS CHICK?! WHEN THE HELL WILL IT __**EVER**__ END?!_

He twitched, still smiling.

"Now . . . " Ryou muttered, standing up and walking toward the girls slightly. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He shouted, irritated that they all just came into his room while he was reading a really good book.

All the girls jumped back in shock, Pudding and Lettuce falling out the door, as Zachary bumped into the door, while Ichigo and Mint crashed into the walls, falling on the floor. Keiichirou just widened his eyes slightly, actually being used to this.

"GOSH, Shirogane! Go take some Midol (SP) and quit PMSing!" Ichigo spat, throwing a shirt off the floor at him.

Ryou scowled and threw the shirt off his face, tossing it on the floor, next to his computer, now facing his scowl at Ichigo. "OUT." He hissed.

"Fine. I have to go get ready for that ball anyway. And don't give me a dress this time. I have one I want to wear already." Ichigo stomped out of the room angrily, furious at Shirogane's "PMS-like" mood today. All the other girls sighed at Ichigo and Ryou's behavior, then got up and walked out of the room as well.

Keiichirou glanced over at Ryou nervously. "You _did _sound like you were PMSing . . . " He mumbled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Shut up, Keiichirou. You're in my room too." Ryou hissed, walking over to his bed and letting out all of his energy, falling onto the bed and moving to the middle of he bed, curling up into a ball and putting the pillow on his head.

"Are you okay?" He asked his blond, short-tempered friend.

"The one I love, hates my guts. Wouldn't _you_ be in a bad mood if the person you loved, hated _you_?" He asked, bitterly, his face buried in his soft, white pillow.

"Oh . . . " Keiichirou closed his eyes, frowning slightly. He knew exactly whom he was talking about. Ichigo Momomiya. Ever since the day Ryou met Ichigo, he had always loved her. Always. But he was sort of like a school boy. He always teased Ichigo to get her attention. He's tried to stop and just treat her kindly and make it show that he loved her, but teasing her was so much fun, and it had become a habit.

"Well, if you need anyone, I'll be downstairs getting the Café ready for the ball." Keiichirou smiled at his friend.

"Whatever." He muttered from under his pillow.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the story! I'll need at least five reviews to upload the next chapter. ;3 This was the most drabble-like chapter of the story. If any of you have any suggestions for a summary or a better name, PLEASE tell me. I need those, desperately. XD; Anyway, 5+ reviews! :D

-Unknownoneesama


End file.
